This invention relates to a lateral stabilization device for a hydrofoil craft and more particularly to an improved arrangement for insuring automatic stabilization of this type of watercraft in response to leaning.
Hydrofoil type watercraft can be classified in one of two general types. The first of these types is of the entirely submerged type in which the hydrofoil or hydrofoils for the watercraft are always fully submerged during the watercraft operation. The other type of device is the water level penetration type in which the hydrofoil or hydrofoils have a generally V configuration inclined about an axis that extends longitudinally of the watercraft and in which the apex of the V is always submerged but the upper peripheral edges of the hydrofoil are normally out of the water when the watercraft is traveling in a straight ahead direction.
Frequently, conditions arise which cause the watercraft to lean relative to the water. When such leaning occurs, it is of course desirable to cause the hull to be brought back to its upright condition so as to insure stable operation. With the water lever penetration type of hydrofoil, the leaning of the watercraft will cause one blade of the hydrofoil to become more submerged and the other blade becomes less submerged. This difference in submersion causes a self-righting force to be generated that will cause the hull to return to its erect position. With the fully submerged type of hydrofoil, however, it is necessary for the operator to steer the watercraft in a way so that the hydrofoil will create this self-righting effect. Obviously, this presents certain disadvantages and requires the operator to maintain constant attention and also can cause difficulties in effecting steering.
This problem may be considered closely akin to the situation of riding a bicycle wherein when the bicycle tends to lean, the operator can return the bicycle back to its upright position by steering it in the proper direction. Devices have been provided for achieving automatic steering, however, these devices require gyro sensors or acceleration sensors who detect signals to transmit to an electric controller and actuator for effecting the necessary steering movement of the hydrofoil to cause stability of the hull. Such devices are, obviously, not only expensive but very cumbersome.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved stabilization device for a fully submerged type of hydrofoil craft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an automatic stabilizing mechanism for a hydrofoil craft of the fully submerged type.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved, simplified and highly effective stabilization device for a hydrofoil craft of this type.